vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Woningen
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Woningen" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Huidige woon- en verblijfplaatsen' S28 afl6209 276.png|'Appartement van Jan'|link=Appartement van Jan Familie 6221 003.jpg|'Huis van Patrick'|link=Huis van Patrick Familie 6211 002.jpg|'Huis van Peter'|link=Huis van Peter Familie 6223 002.jpg|'Huis van Stefanie en Alfons'|link=Huis van Stefanie en Alfons Familie 6217 003.jpg|'Huis van Veronique'|link=Huis van Veronique Familie 6237 005.jpg|'Zorgbedrijf Rivierenland'|link=Zorgbedrijf Rivierenland Familie 6215 002.jpg|'Huis van Mieke en Niko'|link=Huis van Mieke en Niko Familie 6172 005.jpg|'Loft van Lars'|link=Loft van Lars Familie 6209 k 007.jpg|'Gevangenis'|link=Gevangenis S28 afl6213 051.png|'Appartement van Mathias'|link=Appartement van Mathias Familie 6222 001.jpg|'Huis van Jenny'|link=Huis van Jenny 'Vorige woon- en verblijfplaatsen' 350px-Fam.PNG|'Huis van Anna en Pierre'|link=Huis van Anna en Pierre Seizoen1_HuisvanFrançoisSimonne.jpg|'Huis van François en Simonne'|link=Huis van François en Simonne GezinJanSeizoen1.jpg|'Huis van Jan en Monique'|link=Huis van Jan en Monique Seizoen2_OngevalGuido.jpg|'Villa van Guido en Marie-Rose'|link=Villa (1) GezinDidier_Seizoen5.jpg|'Huis van Didier'|link=Huis van Didier WalterVerliefd14_Seizoen5.jpg|'Ambtswoning Walter (1)'|link=Ambtswoning Walter (1) WalterCarine3_Seizoen6.jpg|'Ambtswoning Walter (2)'|link=Ambtswoning Walter (2) familie1332.jpg|'Huis van Veronique'|link=Huis van Veronique Seizoen8_4.jpg|'Huis van René'|link=Huis van René SF08_27.png|'Huis van Rita en Rob (1)'|link=Huis van Rita en Rob (1) familie1683.jpg|'Kasteel van Rullingen'|link=Kasteel van Rullingen 1919-19.png|'Huis van Rita en Rob (2)'|link=Huis van Rita en Rob (2) familie3403.jpg|'Huis van Guy'|link=Huis van Guy Maeterlinck familie3382.jpg|'Huis van Bart en Brenda'|link=Woning van Bart familie3455.jpg|'Huis van Anna en Albert'|link=Huis van Anna en Albert familie4880.jpg|'Boerderij van Maarten en Roos'|link=Boerderij van Maarten Familie afl4902 01.jpg|'Loft van Paul'|link=Loft van Paul familie_afl5068_03.jpg|'Huis van Dirk'|link=Huis van Dirk PierrotRitaDirkSeizoen1.jpg|'Studio van Rita'|link=Studio van Rita Nieuwjaar1_seizoen3.jpg|'Serviceflat van Anna en Albert'|link=Serviceflat van Anna en Albert Marie-RoseInProblemen_Seizoen4.jpg|'Appartement van Marie-Rose'|link=Appartement van Marie-Rose appartementJan5_Seizoen5.jpg|'Appartement van Jan en Nele'|link=Appartement van Jan en Nele SF04_03.png|'Appartement van François'|link=Appartement van François familie1323.jpg|'Appartement van Bart en Brenda'|link=Appartement van Bart en Brenda Seizoen8_36.jpg|'Appartement van Monique'|link=Appartement van Monique familie3285.jpg|'Appartement van Mieke'|link=Appartement van Mieke familie3348.jpg|'Duplexwoning'|link=Duplexwoning van Isabelle familie3385.jpg|'Studio van Bert en Tinne'|link=Studio van Bert en Tinne familie4450.jpg|'Appartement van Rita (1)'|link=Appartement van Rita familie_5253_06.jpg|'Appartement van Dirk en Nathalie'|link=Appartement van Dirk en Nathalie Appartement Rita.jpg|'Appartement van Rita'|link=Appartement van Rita (2) Familie 5449 01.jpg|'Villa van Marie-Rose'|link=Villa van Marie-Rose Familie4169.jpg|'Studentenhuis'|link=Studentenhuis Familie4717.jpg|'Huis van Gilbert en Colette'|link=Huis van Gilbert en Colette Aflevering 4719-6.png|'Huis van Caroline'|link=Huis van Caroline Aflevering 4722-3.png|'Huis van André en Myriam'|link=Huis van André en Myriam Kruis.png|'Huis van Nathalie'|link=Huis van Nathalie S24e008 034.jpg|'Loft van Veronique'|link=Loft van Veronique Familie 5176 04.jpg|'Loft van Peter'|link=Loft Van Peter Familie 4897 05.png|'Kot van Hanne'|link=Kot van Hanne Aflevering_4984-1.png|'Appartement van Niko'|link=Appartement van Niko 21-7.jpg|'Appartement van Leen'|link=Appartement van Leen AppartementRudiAflevering5650.png|'Appartement van Rudi'|link=Appartement van Rudi WoningJuneVDSeizoen25.jpg|'Huis van June'|link=Huis van June Familie 5643 001-30ju7ohpqw9dqssxbfnn62.jpg|'Appartement van Stan (1)'|link=Appartement van Stan (1) Afl71Seizoen26.png|'Huis van Greet'|link=Huis van Greet S26 afl5769 069.png|'Huis van Frank'|link=Huis van Frank FatmirDafina.jpg|'Huis van Fatmir en Dafina'|link=Huis van Fatmir en Dafina S26 afl5863 109.png|'Villa van Alfredo'|link=Villa van Alfredo VillaDaveFreyaSeizoen26.png|'Villa van Dave en Freya'|link=Villa van Dave en Freya BBANGmm.jpg|'Jeugdinstelling Kamperberg'|link=Jeugdinstelling Kamperberg Aflevering_5973-5.png|'Campingwoning van Pierre'|link=Camping Boslucht Familie 6024 003.jpg|'Appartement van Simon'|link=Appartement van Simon Familie 5808 001.jpg|'Hotelsuite van Lars'|link=Dolce Hotels & Resorts Familie 6043 002.jpg|'Ontwenningscentrum De Reiger'|link=Ontwenningscentrum De Reiger Aflevering 6074-2.png|'Huis van Ward'|link=Huis van Ward Famile david michiels 003.jpg|'Huis van Wim'|link=Huis van Wim AppartementViv.png|'Appartement van Viv'|link=Appartement van Viv HuisMauraSeizoen27.png|'Huis van Maura'|link=Huis van Maura Familie 6126 003.jpg|'Villa van Veronique'|link=Villa van Veronique Familie 6144 Wils.png|'Villa van Paul en Celine'|link=Villa van Paul en Celine 2018-01-20 (22).png|'Huis van Zjef en Rudi'|link=Huis van Zjef en Rudi Familie 6171 005.jpg|'Appartement van Robyn'|link=Appartement van Robyn Familie 6102 004.jpg|'Appartement van Stan (2)'|link=Appartement van Stan (2) Familie 6177 002.jpg|'Appartement van Quinten'|link=Appartement van Quinten Familie 6157 002.jpg|'Appartement van Marie'|link=Appartement van Marie Category:Woningen Category:Appartementen Category:Huizen Category:Lofts